Brothers
by I'm gonna raichu a story
Summary: "Are you saying that I need to walk the rest of the way?" the freshman asked, on the brink of tears. "Am I really that embarrassing?"


**So this is my take on a family/hurt/comfort moment for Sealand and America. I hope you enjoy it! Also, I give a shout-out to Mashal Thompson! This one's for you!**

* * *

"Okay look, so this is your first day of high school so I'm going to tell you the basics," Alfred said, while he drove Peter and himself to school. "Don't join any lame clubs or you'll be bullied, don't use any of your weird words like "coolios" or "awesomoes" or you'll be bullied, and don't ask a lot of questions or even seem like you're paying attention during class or, you'll be bullied. Got it?"

"Geez Alfie, you're basically telling me not be myself, or I'll be bullied," Peter chuckled nervously as he toyed with his seat belt strap.

"Exactly, and another thing, don't ever call me Alfie while we're at school. In fact, don't talk to me when we at school. I spent three years at this school building my reputation and I don't need to you to ruin it in one day by telling everyone we're related."

"Um...okay. Harsh much? I didn't think I was that horrible."

"You're not horrible Petey," the American sighed as he parked a block away from the school. "It's just I don't know why everyone needs to know we're siblings. It's irrelevant."

"If you say so. Hey, why are parked here? The school's still a block away," the blond teen questioned, realizing where the car had stopped.

"I know, but like I said before, I don't want anybody knowing we're related and if people saw us getting out of the same car at school, it would kinda defeat the whole purpose don't you think?" the older boy explained.

"Are you saying that I need to walk the rest of the way?" the freshman asked, on the brink of tears. "Am I really that embarrassing?"

"No, no, no! Don't cry," the bespeckled man said, seeing the tears already starting to form in his brother's eyes. "Cause if you cry, I'll cry and then both of us will look like a mess and nobody wants that. I just think it'll be better for both of us this way."

"Whatever, I just hope you're stupid reputation is worth it," Peter mumbled as he unbuckled his seatbelt and exited the car.

"Yeah, me too." The American watched his brother walk away until he reached his destination. He started up his car again and made his way to the school.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Afterschool~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Then the butler said, "I don't even like fish!"" Alfred cried, finishing his joke, causing all the teens around him to burst out in laughter. Him and his friends we're all hanging out in the school in the school parking lot. At least they were until the school's double doors flung open and a little blond teen was shoved through, barely keeping his balance as he landed on the pavement.

"Please! Leave me alone! I don't want any trouble!" the boy pleaded. As soon as he heard the voice, the dirty blond immediately recognized the kid as Peter. Suddenly another figure exited the school with a malicious grin plastered on his face.

"Did it seem like I asked you?" the figure asked cockily. "'Cause I don't remember ever doing so."

"Please Dylan, don't hurt me," Peter begged. "I just want to go home." _So Dylan, _Alfred thought, looking at the boy who was slowly approaching his brother. _That's his name. I guess he's well-built but I could definitely take him. He's probably a sophomore or something. Okay Alfred, you need to stop this but still not reveal that he's your brother or that you know him in some way. _He cooly excuse himself from his friends and made his way over to his brother.

"Hey!" He yelled, "Stop that!"

"What?" Dylan turned his attention from his prey to the current quarterback of their football team who was approaching him. "Aren't you Alfred Jones or something?" Peter's ears rang at the sound of his brother's name. "Alfie?" he mumbled incredulously.

"Yep, the one and only," the football player said with his signature smirk.

"Okay, cool. Can I help you?" Dylan asked, not really sure why the teen was talking to him.

"Oh yeah," the American chuckled as he nervously scratched the back of his head. "I just wanted you to stop bullying this kid."

"Why would would I do that?"

"'Cause it's not cool dude, a true hero would not sit back and watch you bully a kid. I mean, didn't we just have a anti-bully pep rally today?"

"So what makes you think you're so high and mighty now? I've seen you bully kids before. You have no right to be a hypocrite. Now if you excuse me, I have something to get back to," the bully smirked. He raised his fist above the cowering Peter and was about to apply force when a ruff hand grab his arm.

"What part of no don't you get?" he heard the bespeckled teen growl. He was swiftly flipped over and landed with his back on the cold, hard concrete. Alfred quickly hovered over the Dylan's body and pinned him down.

"Now if you _ever_ go near this kid again, well, let's just say, you might as well write your will beforehand," he warned.

"Fine, but why do you care so much about that kid anyway?"

"He's my brother, not that it's any of your business anyway. Now if the next thing you do is not get the hell out of my sight, I will pound you face in. Got it?" He was satisfied when the kid below him nodded furiously and removed himself from atop of him. He watched as the bully frantically scrambled himself to his feet and ran back into the school like there was no tomorrow. He smirked and soon felt a warm hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks." He turned around to find his younger sibling grinning widely at him.

"Hey, no problem bro, it's just what us heros do. Why don't you go inside and get your stuff and we'll go home?" the dirty blond smiled, jerking his head towards the school building.

"KK, I'll be out in a sec!" Peter beamed as he ran into the school.

"Okay, I'll be waiting!" Alfred cried as he ran back to his group of friends.

"So, he's your brother?" Francis, one of his friends, asked when he reached the group.

"Yeah, he is. Do you any of you guys have a problem with that?" the American inquired, looking at his comrades suspiciously.

"_Non_, none of us have a problem. He's kinda cute in a dorky kind of way," the Frenchman reasoned.

"But why didn't you tell us about him?"

"I don't know, like you said he's kind of a dork, he tends to do really embarrassing things, and he can be really annoying."

"He's kind of scrawny also." The dirty blond swiftly pinned Francis to the school's metal fence.

"I'm the only one who's allowed to make fun of him," Alfred explained in an aggravated tone. "Got it?"

"Okay, okay, it won't happen again," the blond said, as his friend let him go. "For somebody who didn't even want to know you guys we're related two minutes ago, you sure care about him alot."

"What can I say? It's called brotherly love."

* * *

**Please Review!**


End file.
